The Bet Between You and Me
by Zahee
Summary: "Oke, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" / Sebuah taruhan sederhana yang akhirnya mengubah hidup Jeon Jungkook [BTS fanfic Vkook/Taekook, Yaoi]


Chapter 1

Taekook/Vkook

.

.

.

"Jadilah pacarku," ujar seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang saat ini berdiri di depan Jeon Jungkook.

Ekspresi Jungkook tak berubah, Jungkook menatap pemuda itu sinis dari ujung rambut sampai dengan ujung kaki. Pemuda berambut pirang yang seperti berandalan itu berdiri di hadapan Jungkook dengan senyum konyolnya. Ia meletakkan lengannya di tembok sambil menunggu jawaban Jungkook. Posisinya menghalangi jalan bagi Jungkook yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan tersebut.

"Minggir," ujar Jungkook sambil menyingkirkan lengan pemuda yang menghalangi jalannya itu.

Namun pemuda itu tak bergerak, justru ia memegang tangan Jungkook sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya lagi pada Jungkook.

"Jawabannya?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Tidak." Jungkook menjawab dengan tegas kemudian melepaskan genggaman pemuda tersebut, "minggir, aku harus ke kelas."

Ketika Jungkook hendak menerobos dan pergi dari pemuda tersebut, kaki pemuda tersebut menendang dinding, sekali lagi menghalangi jalan Jungkook.

"Kim Taehyung, kubilang minggir." Ujar Jungkook agak kesal.

Ya, pemuda yang menyatakan cintanya pada Jeon Jungkook adalah Kim Taehyung. Di mata Jungkook Kim Taehyung tak lain hanyalah salah satu dari sekelompok berandalan di sekolah. Rambutnya pirang dan acak-acakan. Sepertinya ia sekelas dengan Jungkook, tapi sayangnya Jungkook tak pernah memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Apalagi Kim Taehyung anak yang sering membolos.

Walau Jungkook tak memerhatikan sekelilingnya, Jungkook dapat mengenalinya karena dandanannya yang mencolok, dan entah mengapa wajahnya terlihat familiar di mata Jungkook. Wajahnya itu sangat menyebalkan bagi Jungkook, apalagi senyumya. Selain itu, ia juga tak memakai seragam dengan benar. Lengan bajunya digulung dan ia memakai sepatu berwarna. Sudah dari awal ketika Jungkook melihat Kim Taehyung, ia telah mencap-nya sebagai siswa berandalan yang tak perlu didekati.

Berbeda dengan Jeon Jungkook, ia merupakan siswa teladan yang sangat pintar dan selalu mematuhi aturan. Ia selalu menjadi ranking pertama di kelas, bahkan di angkatannya. Karena terlalu jenius, ia mengikuti kelas akselerasi sehingga saat ini umurnya dengan Taehyung selisih dua tahun.

Walaupun begitu, Jeon Jungkook sangat tidak ramah pada orang sekitarnya. Tak jarang omongannya kejam dan menyakitkan. Sikapnya pun judes dan hampir tak pernah tersenyum sehingga ia pun tak punya banyak teman di kelasnya. Namun itu tak menjadi masalah besar, karena yang penting bagi Jungkook hanyalah belajar untuk menjadi yang terbaik.

Balik lagi ke kejadian sebelumnya,

Kenapa seorang Kim Taehyung si berandalan justru menyatakan cinta pada seorang Jeon Jungkook?

"Yah! Sebentar lagi masuk, aku harus belajar," ujar Jungkook.

"Apa ada ulangan?" tanya Taehyung.

"Belajar itu bisa kapan saja. Dan ya, kau yang selalu bolos pasti tidak tahu besok ada ulangan matematika." Ujar Jungkook sinis.

"Ah, ulangan matematika ya." Ujar Taehyung mengulangi perkataan Jungkook.

"Ya, karena itu minggir, aku harus belajar." Ujar Jungkook.

"Oke, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook memalingkan muka, tidak tertarik.

"Kita taruhan siapa yang dapat peringkat satu di ulangan besok." Ujar Taehyung.

Mendengar itu Jungkook tiba-tiba tertarik. Jungkook suka tantangan, terlebih lagi ia suka kemenangan. Namun ia sangat benci kalah. Baginya menjadi nomer satu itu menang, dan jika ia di peringkat dua atau di bawahnya, berarti ia kalah.

Apalagi kalau soal ulangan matematika, ia tak terkalahkan. Ia selalu menjadi peringkat satu. Ia pernah menjadi juara dua olimpiade matematika nasional, ya juara dua. Saat itu ia dikalahkan oleh seseorang yang lebih pintar darinya. Karena itu juga ia sangat kesal dan membenci kekalahan. Ia selalu belajar lebih keras dari semuanya karena ia tak ingin kalah. Jungkook harus selalu menjadi nomor satu.

Apalagi melawan seorang Kim Taehyung yang kehadirannya dalam kelas bisa dihitung dengan jari. Tidak mungkin Taehyung dapat mengalahkan Jungkook, itu pikir Jungkook. Apalagi peringkatnya seringkali rendah karena jarang ikut tes.

"Kalau aku menang kau jadi pacarku." Ujar Taehyung.

"Kalau aku yang menang kau jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi." Ujar Jungkook.

Keduanya mengangguk tanda sepakat.

Ketika itu bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Sebelum Jungkook pergi, Taehyung membisikan sesuatu di telinga Jungkook.

"Jangan sampai menyesal." Ujar Taehyung sebelum akhirnya pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Jungkook.

"Tidak akan, aku pasti menang," gumam Jungkook setelah Taehyung pergi.

.

.

.

Jungkook duduk di kursi belajarnya, belajar dengan tekun seperti biasanya. Namun hari ini berbeda, Jungkook benar-benar harus belajar agar bisa mengalahkan Kim Taehyung. Walaupun rasanya tidak perlu belajar pun bisa, namun belajar sudah menjadi bagian dari diri Jungkook.

Namun seperti biasa Jungkook menggunakan earphone di telinga kanan dan kirinya serta menyalakan musik keras. Tujuannya untuk menyumbat telinganya agar terhindar dari suara menyebalkan dari luar. Karena seperti malam-malam seperti ini biasanya kedua orangtua Jungkook pasti bertengkar.

Ah, hari ini pasti karena ayah Jungkook pulang terlalu larut sehingga ibu Jungkook marah padanya. Ia bahkan menuduh ayah Jungkook pergi berduaan dengan wanita lain. Ayahnya yang keras kepala tidak mau disalahkan dan ibunya yang selalu ingin sesuatu berjalan sesuai degan keinginannya. Pertengkaran yang tak pernah selesai, dan biasanya Jungkook hanya menjadi orang yang terkena imbas dari pertengkaran mereka.

Hal ini juga merupakan penyebab Jungkook menjadi anak yang gila belajar. Karena ibu dan ayah tak akan marah pada Jungkook jika ia belajar. Pada akhirnya Jungkook terus belajar agar menjadi nomor satu sehingga kedua orangtuanya bisa dengan bangga mengatakan, "itu anak kami yang membanggakan, Jeon Jungkook".

PRANG!

Satu piring pecah, dilanjutkan dengan tangisan ibu Jungkook yang meledak. Sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil nama ayah Jungkook. Jungkook menambah volume musik yang ia dengar melalui earphone dengan volume yang cukup membuat telinganya sakit. Namun ia tak peduli, asalkan ia tak mendengar pertengkaran tersebut dan bisa terus berkonsentrasi belajar. Jungkook tidak boleh lengah. Ia tak ingin berpacaran dengan seorang Kim Taehyung berandal itu.

"Lagipula pacaran itu kan dilarang di sekolah," gumam Jungkook.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook tersadar akan omongannya, "Ah, ngomong apa sih, hal itu tak akan terjadi karena aku akan menang."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, para siswa diributkan dengan berita bahwa Kim Taehyung akan masuk kelas dan mengikuti tes. Hal seperti itu rasanya sangat langka terjadi, tapi Kim Taehyung bersedia masuk kelas dan mengikuti tes asalkan bisa mendapatkan Jeon Jungkook.

Kim Taehyung berjalan di koridor dengan mata tertuju padanya.

"Yah Taehyung, apa kau serius ingin ikut ulangan? Tidak usah lah, biasanya kan juga tidak," ujar Jimin, pemuda yang selalu mengikuti Taehyung. Ah, mungkin sahabat Taehyung.

"Ya, aku harus agar nilaiku bagus," ujar Taehyung sambil tertawa tanpa alasan.

"Hah? Sejak kapan kau jadi peduli nilai?" tanya Jimin sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ah, pokoknya aku harus ikut ulangan ini, kalau kau tidak mau ikut tidak apa-apa," ujar Taehyung yang berjalan di depan Jimin.

"Tidak bisa! Kalau nilaiku jelek, nilaimu juga harus jelek, kalau nilaimu bagus, nilaiku juga harus bagus," ujar Jimin.

"Yah, pemikiran macam apa itu?" tanya Taehyung sambil tertawa.

"Lagipula kalau ikut tes apa bedanya? Memang kau mengerti soalnya?" tanya Jimin.

"Lihat saja nanti," ujar Taehyung yang hampir memasuki kelas.

Taehyung berhenti seketika ketika berada di depan pintu. Padangannya langsung tertuju kepada seseorang pemuda yang duduk di bangku paling pojok depan. Tempat itu sebenarnya milik Taehyung. Sialnya ia mendapat bangku yang paling tidak ia inginkan, yaitu di depan. Namun tiba-tiba Jungkook yang harusnya duduk di paling pojok belakang, meminta bertukar.

 _"Kim Taehyung kan?" tanya Jungkook dengan ekspresi datar._

 _Taehyung mengagguk, "kenapa?"_

 _"Kau tidak suka di depan kan? Ayo tukar," ujar Jungkook._

 _"Ah, kau duduk di belakang ya?" tanya Taehyung tapi Jungkook tak membalas pertanyaan tak penting itu._

 _"Kenapa mau di depan?" tanya Taehyung sambil tersenyum bodoh._

 _"Tentu saja agar bisa melihat lebih jelas, juga tidak akan terganggu dengan pemandangan teman sekelas yang tidak niat belajar," ujar Jungkook, "ayo tukar."_

 _"Dari mana kau tahu aku tak suka di depan?"_

 _"Ah, jangan bertanya terus! Jelas sekali di wajahmu kalau kau tak suka," ujar Jungkook._

 _Taehyung tertawa, "oke, ayo tukar."_

"Yah, Taehyung, kenapa tak masuk? Menghalangi jalan tahu." Ujar Jimin, menghentikan lamunan Taehyung.

Taehyung yang tersadar langsung berjalan ke arah kursinya. Namun sebelum menuju kursinya, ia melewati Jungkook terlebih dahulu. Jungkook sedang serius belajar sehingga tak memerhatikan keberadaan Kim Taehyung di sebelahnya. Namun karena suasana tiba-tiba lebih gelap, Jungkook akhirnya menyadari bahwa ada seseorang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Jungkook.

"Hanya ingin menyapa rival." Ujar Taehyung.

Jungkook tak mempedulikan kata-kata Taehyung.

"Tumben datang, biasanya juga tidak." Ujar Jungkook sinis.

"Yah, kan aku harus melaksanakan ulangan," ujar Taehyung dengan senyum bodohnya itu.

Jungkook kembali terdiam, tak mempedulikan kata-kata Taehyung. Taehyung pun meletakkan tangannya di kepala Jungkook dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, membuat Jungkook meringis karena terganggu.

"Yah! Jangan ganggu," ujar Jungkook.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu jika kamu berhasil di peringkat satu," ujar Taehyung.

"Jangan khawatir, aku pasti menang." Ujar Jungkook sambil melepaskan tangan Taehyung dari kepalanya.

"Semangat Kookie," ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum lagi.

Jungkook tak mengerti Kim Taehyung. Untuk apa dia menyemangati rivalnya sendiri? Lagipula omongannya itu seperti meremehkan Jungkook. Jungkook tidak mau kalah kembali belajar. Mungkin sifat tidak mau kalah itu diturukan oleh ayahnya. Sementara itu Taehyung berjalan kembali ke kursinya dan menunggu guru masuk kelas untuk memulai ujian.

.

.

.

Hari ujian pun telah berlalu, kemudian akhirnya berganti ke hari yang baru. Hari di mana hasil tes akan diumumkan. Hampir semua siswa tegang karena ujian matematika di sekolah tersebut tak bisa dibilang mudah. Langka sekali terdapat angka 100 di papan pengumuman. Bahkan siswa jenius seperti Jungkook yang selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi saja biasanya hanya mendapat nilai sekitar 90-an mendekati 100. Namun angka 100 itu hampir mustahil. Guru di sekolah tersebut biasanya memasukkan soal-soal matematika level universitas walaupun mereka masih siswa sekolah menengah.

Para siswa yang sekiranya tidak berhasil mengerjakan soal-soal tes itu dengan baik terlihat tegang karena jika mereka tidak mendapat nilai tuntas maka mereka akan mendapatkan tugas remedial yang sepertinya lebih sulit lagi. Siswa-siswa di kelas itu rebut membicarakan soal matematika yang ada di tes, memastikan apakah jawaban mereka benar atau tiadak.

Namun diantara keributan itu, hanya beberapa orang yang tidak peduli. Orang-orang itu termasuk Jungkook dan Taehyung. Jungkook tak mempedulikannya, karena ia tahu ia telah mengerjakannya dengan baik. Ia juga tahu bahwa Kim Taehyung mengerjakannya dengan tidak niat. Ia hanya mengerjakan di satu jam awal, padahal waktu yang diberikan adalah dua jam. Selebihnya ia tidur.

Tiba-tiba seseorang siswa masuk ke kelas dengan terburu-buru. Dengan mencuri perhatian semua orang di kelas, ia berteriak, "Hasilnya sudah keluar!"

Jungkook dan bahkan Kim Taehyung turut mendengarkan. Namun mereka belum beranjak dari tempat mereka karena kerumunan orang yang mau melihat hasil ters terlalu banyak. Mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu. Hingga akhirnya tersisa tiga orang di kelas, Taehyung, Jimin, dan Jungkook.

"Tae, mau lihat hasil juga?" tanya Jimin.

"Ya, tapi kau duluan saja." Ujar Taehyung kemudian dibalas anggukan Jimin.

Ketika akhirnya Jimin meninggalkan kelas, tersisa Taehyung dan Jungkook di kelas itu.

"Kookie-ah," ujar Taehyung memanggil Jungkook, kemudian menggenggam tangannya.

"Mau lihat bersama?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung sinis, "Hasilnya sudah keluar, jadi jangan ganggu aku."

"Kan kau belum tau hasilnya," ujar Taehyung.

"Kan sudah je-"

"YAH! KIM TAEHYUNG! KAU-" teriak Jimin yang terburu-buru masuk kelas. Ia terlihat sangat kaget dan panik. Namun Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan menggerakan telunjuknya ke depan mulutnya, menandakan Jimin untuk tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang mengerutkan dahinya, tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Mau lihat?" tanya Taehyung sekali lagi.

Jungkook tak memedulikan perkataan Taehyung namun ia mulai berjalan ke arah pintu, hendak keluar kelas. Taehyung mengikutinya.

Namun sepanjang jalan di koridor, keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian. Terlihat para siswa berbisik-bisik sambil melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Hingga akhirnya Jungkook sampai ke depan papan pengumuman. Ia hanya perlu mengetahui orang yang mendapat peringkat teratas. Sudah pasti dirinya bukan? Namun Jungkook merasa berat untuk mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, apalagi para siswa di sekelilingnya menatapnya sambil berbisik.

"Kookie, lihat." Ujar Taehyung sambil meletakkan tangannya di pundak Jungkook.

Spontan, Jungkook langsung mendongak dan melihat nama pertama yang tertulis, 'Kim Taehyung' dengan poin 100, sementara di bawahnya ada nama dirinya dengan poin 98.

Mata Jungkook serasa panas. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Ia sangat kesal akan kekalahannya. Di pikirannya hanya terbayang wajah Taehyung yang tersenyum dengan menyebalkan, seakan sedang menertawainya akan kekalahan itu.

Ah, wajah itu terlihat seperti orang yang mengalahkan dirinya dulu ketika olimpiade matematika tingkat nasional, dimana Jungkook mendapat juara dua dan orang itu-

Tunggu, orang itu memang Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook tidak percaya ini.

Orang itu telah mengalahkan Jungkook dua kali dan sekarang Jungkook harus memenuhi janjinya.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Okayy, akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama ff ini.**

 **Ini ff kedua yang saya buat.**

 **Tentang sekolahnya Jungkook dan Taehyung itu terispirasi sama sekolah saya sendiri yang gurunya suka ngasih soal matematika tingkat tinggi dan saya ngga bisa ngerjainnya .-. (malah curhat)**

 **Doain aja saya punya waktu buat ngerjain ff ini supaya bisa update lagi. Saya seneng banget kalo ternyata kalian suka ff yang saya buat ini. Thanks ^^**

 **Kalau gitu silahkan tuliskan komentar, kritik, saran, atau apapun di kotak bawah ini.**


End file.
